Jealousy
by QueenRiley
Summary: Ziggy has moved on and Dillon isn't very happy about it.


Dillon had it all planned. They'd already had one fight first thing that morning and weren't likely to have another anytime soon. They'd enjoyed some breakfast, a short training session, some lunch, and Dr. K had released them to freedom for the rest of the day. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He didn't need to work on his car. He wasn't going to help Flynn with his. He was expertly ignoring Dr. K's repeated requests for further testing. He didn't feel like being a lab rat today. No, today he was going to enjoy himself. Thoroughly. All he needed was Ziggy, his car, a secluded spot, and a few hours. It had been awhile since he'd found the time, but today he had the few hours free. He knew the perfect spot. He had the car. He was just missing Ziggy.

He poked his head into the bedroom they shared with Scott and Flynn but, aside from suspicious scuffling under Scott's bed, it was empty. Just to be sure he'd really heard something, he stepped over some piles of laundry and what might have once been pizza and checked under Scott's bed. There was nothing under there but a large pile of Flynn's socks, so he took a cursory glance in the empty closet and then vaulted over some more piles of laundry to get out of the room.

He trotted down the stairs and took in the room as he did so. Flynn's Hummer was gone. Scott was fiddling with Summer's motorcycle. Gem and Gemma were sitting in the kitchen writing in their diaries. Summer and Ziggy were nowhere to be found. He sighed and approached Scott first.

"Hey, have you seen Ziggy?" he asked. Scott didn't even look up at him, just shook his head no and continued with his work. Dillon sighed and stalked towards the lab. He stopped to ask Gem and Gemma but they both shook their heads as well. He found Summer in the lab with Dr. K. They were absorbed in a computer screen and seemed to be discussing the finer points of some sort of assessment scale.

"Have you guys seen Ziggy?" he asked. They hastily turned off the computer monitor, though he wasn't sure why. He was on the other side of it. He couldn't see anything.

"Ranger Green is not here, obviously," Dr. K snapped at him.

"Obviously. Do you know where he is?" Dillon asked again.

"I think he and Flynn went by the orphanage again. Third time this week, right? I don't know how they can spend so much time there. It's so… depressing," Summer helpfully supplied, offering a little shudder at the thought. Dillon just stared at her.

"He grew up there. It's not depressing for him," he deadpanned.

"I know that. It just seems sad, that's all." Dillon blinked at her. There really were no words. Dr. K rolled her eyes and sighed. She switched to a nearby computer and clicked away at the keyboard for a brief moment before speaking.

"Actually, their bio-signals show they are at Flynn's father's house now."

" They've been spending a lot of time there too, right?" Summer supplied. Dr. K nodded. Dillon furrowed his brow. Flynn's father's house? Why in the world would Flynn be taking Ziggy to his father's house? What could they be doing there?

"I imagine they do there much the same as you and Ziggy do when you drive off to all sorts of wherever." Dr. K said, her voice tinged with annoyance. Dillon hadn't realized he had spoken out loud. Dr. K's raised eyebrow made it clear she had no use for what boys did in their time off and she was done with him. He grumbled and stomped off.

"They better not be," he mumbled under his breath as he slinked out the open doors of the lab.

He waited for an hour, but they didn't come back. He organized all the tools in the various toolboxes, but they didn't come back. He did the dishes, folded some laundry, and even swept the garage. But they didn't come back. The longer he waited, the angrier he got. He could be having fun right now. He could be relieving stress right now. He could be enjoying himself, and Ziggy, right this very minute. Instead, he was sulking. He was pouting. He was thinking. He was in major brood mode and it was starting to scare off the others. Out of things to do, he slumped down on the couch and stared at the wall. They still didn't come back.

"Look, it's only natural, you know." Scott plopped down on the couch beside him.

"What?" Dillon didn't want company. Well, he didn't want Scott's company anyway.

"Ziggy moved on. It's only natural. You've been spending all your time making googly eyes at Summer and yeah, he was feeling like the best friend third wheel. So he moved on. Found another friend," Scott said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"With Flynn?" he asked incredulously. It was meant to be rhetorical, but Scott answered anyway.

"With Flynn. They actually get along really well now. Ziggy started dragging him to the orphanage to read some comics to the kids and he's gone with him every time since. Flynn took him over to his dad's for dinner one night and that's become a regular thing too. Twice a week, dude! He's even teaching Ziggy to drive."

"Flynn is teaching Ziggy to drive?" Dillon was shocked. Flynn didn't let just anybody touch his Hummer and he was letting Ziggy, Mr. Failed-Driving-Test-Five-Times-Over, behind the wheel?

"You seriously didn't notice? It's been, like, forever! Stop making those googly eyes at Summer and look around once in awhile." Scott was chastising him, he knew, but he couldn't be too mad. Scott was right. He really hadn't noticed.

"I don't make googly eyes," he pouted. Scott laughed.

"Sure you don't. Keep telling yourself that."

"Am I really that bad?" he asked with a sigh. Scott laughed.

"You're pretty bad. Look, we all know you have a lot going on. We get that. But you get stuck on one thing and everybody else kind of gets shoved off to the side." Dillon furrowed his brow and started to protest, but Scott held his hands up. "We know you don't mean it. You don't do it on purpose. I just think Ziggy got pushed aside and maybe he got tired of waiting to matter enough for you to pay attention again, that's all. Flynn pays attention to him."

"Ziggy matters," he replied. It sounded pathetic, even coming from him.

"So tell him that. He's still your friend. He just needs to hear it sometimes, okay?" Scott patted his knee and walked off, shaking his head and chuckling all the while.

He sat in deep contemplation for ten more minutes before he couldn't sit any longer. He could hear Gemma talking at great length about what a great guy Flynn happened to be. She rambled on and on to Gem about how Flynn was so kind and thoughtful. She extolled his manly virtue, his chivalry, and his handsome features and burly muscles. Gem didn't seem any keener to listen than Dillon was. With a little concentration, he could shift his focus and hear the conversation from the lab. Summer and Dr. K had finished their assessment scale. He was horrified to realize they were ranking the male rangers. Scott had apparently received a 10 out of 10. They were currently discussing Flynn and his manly Scottish ways. They were both arguing with the software, as they felt Flynn deserved a higher ranking than the computer had given him. His innate desire to help people and ingenuity were some of the more difficult to calculate reasons, apparently. And something about his kilt and going regimental, whatever that meant.

Unable to take any more, he jumped off the couch and into his car. He needed to get out. He didn't know where to go; he just knew he needed to be away. He couldn't stand to hear about the perfection of Flynn McAllistair any longer.

He pulled back into the garage more than an hour later, feeling significantly better for having been out in the sunshine. He got out of the Fury with a smile on his face. All of the warm happiness he had been feeling melted away not a minute later, snuffed out with the slam of a door. Flynn's Hummer had pulled in right behind him. Ziggy jumped out of the driver's seat. He walked past and flashed a big smile at Dillon.

"Flynn let me drive home!" He practically bounced into the kitchen. Flynn trotted after him, a bag of groceries in hand.

"Aye, and he's getting better. He didn't hit anything this time." Flynn winked over at Dillon as if he should be in on the joke, but he had no clue what was going on. Ziggy elbowed Flynn and grabbed the onions from the bag. They began to prepare dinner. Together. Again. They joked and bantered and occasionally even physically attacked each other. Jealousy surged through his veins and it was all he could do to keep from punching Flynn in his smug, perfect Scottish face. Instead he turned around and stomped upstairs, slamming the door to their bedroom.

He was still pacing, trying to work off some of his anger, when Ziggy opened the door and crept inside. He gently closed it behind him and Dillon just glared.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of… angry," Ziggy asked hesitantly. Dillon growled low in his throat and stalked towards Ziggy. He was angry. He was furious. Jealousy raged through him and settled in a pit in his stomach and it was all he could do to keep from starting an argument just to have a legitimate reason to be mad. Scott's advice echoed in his head and gave him the moment of clarity he needed. 'Tell him' he'd said. Well, he never was good with words. He was a man of action.

He grabbed Ziggy and slammed him against the door, taking the one step closer and quickly covering Ziggy's yelp with a kiss. He was rough, pouring all his rage into claiming Ziggy as his own. Ziggy responded almost immediately, sucking Dillon's tongue into his own mouth. His hands roamed up Dillon's back, one snaking between them to grasp at his hair. Ziggy pulled roughly and Dillon just pushed against him harder. He let his hands scrape down Ziggy's sides, leaving trails of harsh red wherever he touched. He grasped Ziggy's hips and held him still as he moved to start biting and sucking at Ziggy's neck. Ziggy tried to buck his hips, but Dillon held him firm. He whimpered and Dillon bit down harder.

"Missed you," Ziggy whispered through gasps. Dillon growled again.

"Mine," he said. Ziggy broke free of his grip and thrust against him.

"Always." Ziggy pulled on Dillon's hair again and then claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. Dillon pulled them off the door and began pushing Ziggy's jacket off while trying to steer him through the mess to the bed. Ziggy stumbled, but Dillon caught him. They never broke the kiss, attacking each other hungrily.

Dillon shoved Ziggy down onto the bed, breaking apart long enough to tear off his shirt while Ziggy divesting himself of his own shirt. They hadn't done much in a bed in quite some time, not since Gem and Gemma joined the team and they had to share the room, but tonight he didn't care. Tonight Ziggy was his.

Ziggy reached for Dillon's pants eagerly and Dillon just sat back, letting the green ranger tug them off. His cock sprung forth and Ziggy nuzzled down as if worshiping it. Ziggy teased him by first licking up the underside like a lollipop until he got right to the head and then wrapping his hand around the base and squeezing. He slowly wrapped his lips around the head and Dillon groaned, his head falling back against the wall. Ziggy's mouth was pure bliss. He slowly inched his way down, warmth slowly spreading and surrounding every inch his mouth descended, and Dillon lost himself in the gentle suction. Ziggy knew how to be quick and dirty, but tonight he was savoring it.

He started a rhythm, slow enough to drive Dillon to the point of ecstasy, but never enough to push him over the edge. Ziggy would pull up just to the ridge of his head and then slam back down until he couldn't take any more in. His hand covered what his mouth couldn't and it stroked in time, gentle pressure on the way up, a little looser on the way back down. He bucked his hips and nearly lost it when Ziggy began to circle his tongue in the same rhythm. Up, down, around. It pushed him right to the edge and with the gentle scrape of teeth his attention was brought down to demanding brown eyes. The heat, the desire, and the powerful control those eyes demanded pushed him right over the edge and he came into Ziggy's mouth with a strangled cry.

He swallowed it all, eyes fixed on Dillon's, and then sucked hard as he pulled off with a pop. Dillon shuddered involuntarily, but he never looked away. For as fumbling as he could be outside the bedroom, Ziggy took absolute control of their sex life. He was smirking and Dillon, unable to look away, pushed himself off the wall. He reached for Ziggy to help him finish, but Ziggy pushed his hand away and shook his head. There was a warning in his eyes, but Dillon could still see the love behind it. Guilt washed over him, replacing the anger and jealousy he'd been struggling with before. Ziggy stood up and Dillon reached out for his hips. He hooked fingers through belt loops, holding him still, and then rested his head against Ziggy's stomach. He could feel the hard muscle beneath his forehead, moving with every breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so so sorry." He felt Ziggy's hand fall on the crown of his head, gently brushing through his hair. He closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath. Ziggy continued to play with his hair, twirling strands between his slender fingers.

"Shhh. It's alright. I waited; always would. Just don't leave me again, okay?" He nodded into Ziggy's stomach and wrapped his arms around Ziggy's waist, pulling him as close as he could. Ziggy was his. And he'd never forget it again.


End file.
